Ariel Divorces Naveen (When Love is Gone)
Meanwhile, back in London, Naveen and Ariel arrived home from the party and they freed Toby from the ropes, as they led to the children's room. Toby barked with happiness. Ariel smiled as she turned to Naveen. "Naveen, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Mickey. After all, he's still a pre-teenage mouse." At the party, Ariel had a chat with Eric, and her new husband agreed to let Mickey stay with Olivia and Donald in the nursery for a while. Naveen yawned and said, "Pshaw, Ariel. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Toby?" Toby smiled and nodded. Ariel opened the door and gasped. Olivia was not in her bed. She was gone! Mickey and Donald were not in their bed, either. They were gone, too! Ariel was panicked. "Olivia! Mickey! Donald! Children, where are you?" The children were not in London anymore. Ariel was heartbroken and she began to cry. Toby howled in sadness. Naveen felt ashamed of himself for being too hard on Mickey. Just then, a divorce lawyer came in the nursery and asked, "Ariel Taylor?" Ariel sadly nodded. "Sign here, please." Then Ariel wrote her name on the divorce paper and the divorce lawyer told Naveen that he can no longer be with his own wife and children anymore. As soon as the divorce lawyer left the nursery, Naveen felt guilty. He left the house and into the garden in sadness. Ariel knelt by the nursery window and took a picture of herself and Naveen and began to sing: Ariel:'' There was a time'' When I was sure That you and I were truly one That our future was forever And would never come undone And we came so close to being close And though you cared for me There's distance in your eyes tonight So we're not meant to be The love is gone The love is gone The sweetest dream That you have ever known The love is gone The love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone There comes a moment in your life Like a window and you see Your future there before you And how perfect life can be But adventure calls with unknown voices Pulling you away Be careful or you may regret The choice you make someday When love is gone When love is gone The sweetest dream That we have ever known When love is gone When love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone It was almost love It was almost always It was like a fairytale we'd live out You and I And yes, some dream come true And yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Yes, some dreams come true Yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Meanwhile, back in Neverland, at the mermaid lagoon, the song ended and the mermaids heard the voices. Cholena began to cry and hugged Millie, who hugged her too. "Oh, there, there, Cholena." Melody wept bitterly while hugging Cholena as the rest of the mermaids joined the hug. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Songs